


Stars and Fire

by allegiancewillcarryus (otapocalypse)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/allegiancewillcarryus
Summary: A photomanip + moodboard!
Relationships: Iskierka & Temeraire (Temeraire)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020





	Stars and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catastrophicGallivant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicGallivant/gifts).




End file.
